


Flowers, Feathers and Ghosts of 'I love you's

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Aesthetics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata is a summer child, Kageyama has crow wings, M/M, hinata likes flowers, so kageyama gives him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has crow wings and is in love with summer child Hinata. Hinata loves flowers. Kageyama has Hanahaki diease so he gifts flowers to Hinata every morning until one day he can give no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers, Feathers and Ghosts of 'I love you's

Kageyama's and Hinata's first meeting was not an ordinary one. Nothing about them was ordinary. Kageyama had wandered too far from the nest and instead had found himself in the Forbidden Territory where it was said that the summerchildren dwell. He had been trying to find his way home when suddenly his wings felt scortched. He had fallen to the ground immediately. When the darkness dissipated at last he came face to face with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The summerchild was, well, exactly what one would expect a summerchild to look like; cheerful, adorable and radiating with happiness. Something had surged forward in Kageyama then.

They had talked for a bit - more out of curiosity than anything else. They were different. They clashed, both their personalities volatile, a disaster waiting to happen. They had argued and they had raced, striving to prove themselves better than the other. Soon, however, they discovered that they had more fun when they were working together rather than against each other. Hinata, as was the summerchild's name, was fast like sunlight. His feet moving so rapidly Hinata had no trouble remaining on the surface of the water without sinking. When Hinata had found out Kageyama could never fly close to the water because his feathers would get wet, the summerchild had smiled, wrapped his hands around Kageyama and had started running. The latter would never admit the joy that swelled in his heart when he felt the waterdroplets on his face. He had blushed then; but not only from excitement, as he had told Hinata, but also because of the dangerous feeling of love that made his heart miss a few beats whenever Hinata smiled, the warmth of the setting sun radiating from him as the light made his face glow.

That was the first night Kageyama puked petals.

Nothing changed the following day. Kageyama still bridal-carried Hinata though the sky, letting him bask in the feeling of flying. That day he found out that Hinata liked flowers, which was immediately accompanied by the realisation that Hinata was even more stunning when they were adorning him. As the sun was nearing the edge of the horizon, Hinata smiled. He hugged Kageyama and in that moment the latter realised that the hanahaki sickness would never diappear. Not as long as Hinata hugged him with his exuberant smile and sweet scent of flowers coming from the wreath on his head.

The petals that came out of him that night were from sunflowers. He had washed them in the river where he and Hinata played and given them to the summerchild as soon as the sun had risen. Hinata smiled and hugged Kageyama again. He started making a necklace from them.

They played some more but it was mainly Hinata who carried him as Kageyama's forces were diminishing. He hadn't slept, styaing up all night because of his illness.

Kageyama would never admit that the lack of sleep was worth Hinata's warm smile and even warmer hug. 

It wasn't just petals anymore, Kageyama realised with half-terror half-glee. Now, along with the white rose petals, he had started puking small flowers - cherry blossoms. 

Hinata started spazzing with joy when he saw them. Kageyama's heart ached with love.

Tonight was the last night. He could feel it as bile and flowers started rising in his throat, forcing his whole body to convulse. Peonies; he realised as he stared in fascination at the delicate flowers. It wasn't vomit that he had to wash them from - it was blood now. His heart was pounding in his head as his body was on the verge of giving out from pain and lack of sleep. As he fell he coughed more blood and a single red rose, nestled amidst the peonies. His last bouquet said everything he couldn't say when he was alive.

When the sun rose Hinata had gleefully run to river where he and Kageyama always played. Today was the day he would confess his love to the other boy. When he reached the river he froze in place, staring in horror at the sight before him. Kageyama's body layed there lifelessly, covered in peonies and crow feathers. Slowly, frightened, he ventured forth. His eyes widened at the sight of the red rose its message ringing in Hinata's ears and wrapping around his heart in an icy grip. Kageyama's 'I love you'. Kageyama had died from what he thought was unrequited love. He had died not knowing Hinata felt the same. He had died because Hinata was not fast enough and not brave enough to admit his feeling.

Tears welled up with tears as he fell to his knees, caressing feathers and flowers. He laid there, next to Kageyama, head nestled in his shoulder and wings wrapped around his frame and closed his eyes.

He would turn to flowers soon. Soon, he would reunite with Kageyama again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a hanahaki disease fic for a while but couldn't find the right pairing for it.


End file.
